Rude Awakening
by EmptyDreamer
Summary: Las Vegas baby! Home of gambling, overeating and one night stands. What does that spell for Edward and Bella? AH rated M for Language and Lemons.
1. Morning After

**Note:**** I have several projects in the works right now. Including the sequel to "And Baby Makes Three" so please bare with me as far as updates are concerned.**

**This story is rated for language and later lemons. Please don't read if you are under 18.**

**I don't own anything Twilight related. Wish I did. **

**Please review. I update faster if I get good reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**{Rude Awakening}**

**{1. The Morning After}**

{Bella}

The sun was blinding as it peeked through the curtains. The random footsteps of passing strangers in the hallway outside the door sent shock waves through my ears and into my brain. I rolled over in bed, away from the light, away from the noise, and tried to suppress the nausea that the motion prompted.

I lay there for a while with my eyes pressed tightly closed and inhaled steadily. How much had I had to drink last night? Too much obviously. I was counting the fifth round when a new sound mixed in with the muffled hustle and bustle of the lively hotel that surrounded me. Snoring. Soft but manly snoring. I snapped my eyes open on reflex and gazed at the figure laying in bed with me.

Edward.

God, no! I lifted the bed blankets cautiously. Naked. We were both bare ass naked.

A groan escaped his throat and his eyes fluttered open. He studied my face for a moment and in his beautiful green eyes I could see the horror on my face reflected back at me.

"Bella?" He croaked. I nodded silently. In a repeat of my earlier move he lifted the blankets, saw that we were naked, flopped back down and covered his face with his hands. "Christ." He muttered.

I got up wordlessly and hurried to the bathroom. I was too mortified to say anything.

-{}-

{Edward}

"Christ." I muttered mentally scolding myself. She must have thought my outburst was directed towards her because she got out of bed without a word and high tailed it to the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes with the heal of my hands and mentally berated myself.

Why did this always happen? Bella and I hadn't been together for two years. We'd both dated other people since then. So why was it that every time we got a little drunk and had something to celebrate we ended up in bed together. This was what? The third time? Every time was a mistake because it messed up our friendship for months on end. It wasn't fair. I could not continue to let myself use her like that.

And what about Jasper and Alice? This was supposed to be their honeymoon. They were nice enough to invite the four of us to come along. Now it was ruined. Bella and I would spend the whole time ignoring each other, everyone would be uncomfortable and it was all my fault.

'_Idiot!_' I screamed at myself. '_You promised after last time that this would never happen again. You know you can't trust yourself around Bella._'

And what about Tanya? She was still hoping for a reconciliation. I promised her that we would try to work it out when we got back. Now what am I supposed to tell her?

I wanted to cry. I probably would have if I wasn't so determined to fix this. Tears solved nothing. I got out of bed. Then I headed for the bathroom.

-{}-

{Bella}

"Stupid, stupid, gah!" I muttered to myself while standing under the shower head. The heat of the water cascading down my body felt wonderful on my tense muscles but did nothing to release my stress. I promised myself after last time that this would never happen again and yet here I was. Same situation different circumstances.

Why did this keep happening?

I'll tell you why. Because I have no self control when it comes to Edward Cullen. Even after our relationship soured. Even after all the fighting and the bullshit. Even after we decided that we loved each other too much not to be friends but not enough to be in a relationship I still could not trust myself around him.

The truth was simple. I still loved him. Even though our relationship was long dead he was still my first love and I still loved him.

The problem was I didn't know what kind of love it was. Was it a brotherly love? A romantic love? Or was it a lusty love? It was hard to say because whenever we slept together we were so drunk that neither of us remembered much.

I remembered getting off the plane at McCarran International airport. Emmett was a little motion sick so we stopped at the bathrooms before gathering our luggage. We left out the main entrance only to find a huge white stretch limo parked out front with a chauffeur carrying a sign that said "CULLEN". A present from Jasper. Alice's eyes lit up and he winked at her.

I remembered being so happy for her as the limousine whisked us away to our hotel. When we pulled onto the main drag everyone marveled at the spectacular sight before us. Now wonder that Las Vegas is the city that never sleeps. Who could with all those lights?

After that the real fun began. We checked into our adjoining suites at the Four Seasons and wandered over to Mandalay Bay Casino for some gambling. The last thing I really remember after that is Emmett winning his big six two quinella in the greyhound bar and Edward sulking because he had lost his big hand in poker. I tried to make him feel better by buying him his favorite drink, a Grateful Dead, and after two of them he started to get a little silly.

Apparently I did too.

A knock on the door interrupted my train of thought and I groaned slightly. There was only one person in the world that could be and it was the last person I wanted to see.

I tried to ignore him but when I didn't answer he knocked again. Louder this time. My ears throbbed at the noise. "Bella," He pleaded through the locked door. "Bella can I talk to you? Please?"

"Be out in a minute." I called, my voice crackling. The bagging stopped. Now all I had to do was stay in the shower until check out time and everything would be fine.

-{}-

{Edward}

"Bella, I just came in to grab a few... AHH! What the! What are you doing here and for God's sake put some clothes on!" Rosalie shrieked at me.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I scolded.

She raised her key card and gave me a sarcastic grin. "This is _my_ hotel room jackass! Where's Bella?" She looked at my bare attire and then in the direction of the bathroom door finally realizing what was happening. "Oh for the love of... GOD! Tell me you didn't Edward. Swear it!" She screeched taking a step closer to me and jabbing her index finger in my direction.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I usually wasn't this rude to a lady. Even Rosalie but the tension and my hangover was spilling into my words as I spoke. I didn't want to be having this conversation with her. I wanted to have it with Bella.

Rosalie's eyes bugged out. "Not my business? You fucked my best friend in my hotel room and it's not my business? Get out!"

"Ros -"

"Out! Edward!"

I put my hands out in front of me in defense and moved in the direction of my clothes. I pulled them on as quick as I could and scrambled past Rosalie. She never took her eyes off of me.

-{}-

{Bella}

I thought I heard yelling over the sound of the water but shrugged it off. After all, we were in Vegas, it could have been anything. A few seconds later came another knock on the door.

"Bella, it's me." Rosalie called. Ah, so it was yelling I heard. Edward and Rose had always been what the Urban Dictionary would call Frenemies. Or a person you don't really like but are forced to spend time with anyway. In Edward and Rosalie's case they would never hang out at all if it wasn't for the fact that he and Emmett were brothers and her and Emmett were fucking. That sort of forced them to coexist.

I rinsed my hair and shut the water off. It wasn't until I was drying that I realized that I had no clothing to change into. "Uh, Rose?" I called out to her. "Do you mind getting me some clothes to change into?" I heard her sigh through the door but in a few short minutes came another knock.

"Here you go." She said as casually as she could while passing the clothes to me. I stepped out a few minutes later fully dressed and clean. Rose was sitting on the bed watching me carefully.

"So," She started with a disgusted look on her face. "I came in to get some toiletries and instead of you I find a red headed monkey standing completely naked in the center of the room. I guess I don't have to ask what you did last night. Or who."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Rosalie was just too big of a bitch. Even for me. "It wasn't like that." I started to explain. "Besides, where do you think he went last night? I assume of course that you and Emmett were keeping each other company."

She waved her hand in dismissal. "I didn't care where he was. He could have been in jail for all I knew. Just please don't tell me that you were drunk, Bella, we've all heard that one before."

"It's true though!" I asserted.

She scoffed. "Look Bella, if two want to fuck just fuck. Don't tiptoe around each other like virgins and pretend that you don't care about each other."

"I don't know what I want." I stated honestly.

She snorted. "Alcohol speaks the truth, hun. How many times have you told me that?"

"You and Emmett are different." She quirked an eyebrow at me and shook her head.

"How?"

"You guys are just fucking. There's no feelings behind it. Edward and me have a past. There was love there."

Her eyebrow shot up higher. "Was?" She repeated.

"Okay is, but it's a different sort of love."

"Whatever you say, Bella. Whatever you say."

-{}-

{Edward}

When the door clicked shut behind me I took the few short steps down the hall and pulled my own key card out of my pocket. I opened the door and found Emmett laying face down, naked on one of the beds.

He tilted his head to face me and gave me a sloppy smile.

"Dude..." He said dragging out the word. "Tell me you didn't."

I sighed and sat down on the opposite bed. "I don't know how it happened." I tried to answer.

He cut me off with a snort and rolled onto his side not bothering to cover himself up. There was no point really. I'd seen his cock more times then I could count anyway. "You don't know how it happened? What are you a fucking fourth grader?"

"That's not what I meant." I hissed. "I know _how_ it happened, just nothing before that."

He shook his head at me and chuckled. "I'll tell you what happened. I won my bet, you lost yours. You started sulking. Bella bought you a few rounds and you two disappeared."

I hung my head in my hands. "I really did it this time, man. I really messed up."

Emmett booming laughter made me snap my head up and glare at him. "Dude, you're in Vegas! That's what this place is built on! Gambling, Drugs, Sex. That's why people come here!"

"But Bella.."

"Bella and you will be back to buddies in no time, man. Just fucking chill okay? We're on vacation!"

I tried to feel optimistic as I lumbered into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Maybe Emmett was right. Maybe this whole thing would just blow over and a good time would be had by all. Somehow I doubted it. But for everyone's sake I would try.


	2. Game Plan

**-{2. Game Plan}-**

{Edward}

"Freak." Emmett muttered as he watched me. I stood pressing my face against the door spying through the peek hole at the passing tourists in the hall.

"I have to time this perfectly." I told him. He muttered something indecipherable just as I saw a certain brunette try to sneak past the door. I told myself to open it casually but in truth I just swung it open. She side stepped and almost fell over and I quickly moved to catch her. She gasped as my hand made contact with her arm and I withdrew immediately.

"Bella," I said cordially.

"Edward." She responded.

"Do you have a minute?"

"I'm supposed to meet Alice and Rose for lunch." She explained. I slumped my shoulders and she sighed. "But I suppose I'm running a little early." She conceded.

I followed her back into her room and she put up the "Do Not Disturb" sign. "I know what you're going to say." She started crossing her arms in front of her chest. "We've been through this before."

"I know. That's why I'm so mortified. One would think I'd have learned my lesson by now."

"Well, that street goes two ways." There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely. "I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you or ruined your vacation. That was the last thing I wanted."

"You don't have to apologize." She looked me dead in the eye. "We're both adults. We're both responsible for our own actions." Another long pause. "So what do we do now?"

I tried to rub the stress knots out of my neck and took a deep breath. "I was hoping you knew." I answered honestly.

"Rosalie said we should just fuck and get it over with. Sans the alcohol."

I chuckled. "Emmett said something similar." I watched her shift her weight uncomfortably and moved a few feet towards her. "We are still friends aren't we?"

Her head snapped up. The little v appearing in her eyebrows. "Of course." She stated adamantly. "Best friends."

"Good. I don't want to make this weird for Jasper and Alice."

"Yeah." She agreed. "They deserve for their honeymoon to be perfect."

I nodded in agreement. "Well, I won't keep you from lunch." I took a few steps towards the door.

"Edward," I turned around. "What are _you_ doing today?" I wasn't entirely sure so I just shrugged. "Do you think maybe we could hang out later? Just me and you?"

I felt my smile creep up the corners of my mouth and spread across my face. "I'd love to."

-{}-

{Bella}

I found Alice and Rose seated at a corner table of the in house restaurant called "Verandah." As I made my way to them I tried to push all thoughts of Edward out of my mind. I would see him later. We would talk more later and everything would be normal. Just like last time... and the time before that.

I soon realized however that the topic of Edward was the hot ticket on the docket that afternoon. The girls saw me approach and my stomach flipped when I saw the huge smiles spread across their faces.

"So Bella," Alice chimed as soon as my butt hit my seat. "I heard I wasn't the only one having fun last night. And I'm not talking about Rose."

I flushed bright crimson and glared at Rosalie.

She laughed merrily at my plight. "It's not like she'd never find out. Everyone knows." I didn't think it was possible but I flushed even deeper.

"Can we not talk about this?" I plead.

"If not this then what, Bella?"

They both watched me as I tried to come up with a topic more interesting then my sex life. When I failed I lay my face into my hands and let my hair spill unto the table in front of me.

"I don't know what to do." I growled into my palms.

"That's exactly why we need to talk about this, Rose," Alice turned to our blonde friend. "let's promise that we won't judge or laugh at Bella. That we're here to listen and to come up with a game plan."

"I promise." Rosalie vowed lifting her right palm as if she were in court.

"Bella," Alice turned back to me. I peeked at her through my fingers. "We're your friends and we want to help you. Please let us."

I lifted my head up and sat back in my seat. "What do you want to know?"

"First off, was it any good?" I expected Alice to reprimand Rose but instead she leaned forward in anticipation of my response.

I felt the flush creep back into my cheeks as I mumbled. "What I remember was great."

"You're talking about last night? Not about the sex you had when you were dating, right?"

"Right." The truth was Edward and I only slept together twice during our relationship. Both times in the last four months of it. The first time we were both virgins, the second time we were still new and clunky to the whole experience. Looking back on it over the course of a few more lovers it wasn't very good sex. But I was more practiced now and so was he. It showed.

"Did you come?" Rosalie asked a bit too loudly. I thought for a brief moment that this is not a conversation we should be having in a restaurant but as I looked around I noticed we had the immediate area to ourselves and none of the staff seemed to pay us any attention.

I bite my lower lip. "I don't remember it but the evidence was there." I answered. "I mean the sheets were soaked."

Rosalie and Alice exchanged a look and nodded. "The problem here." Alice suggested "Is the alcohol. Now I've been known to pull a drunk and fuck myself but this is something different. It only seems to happen with Edward."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that obviously you're attracted to each other and obviously you're both suppressing it."

"It's like I said earlier, Bella, you need to fuck him while you're sober and then reevaluate where you stand." Rose concluded.

"I can't do that!" I cried. "It'll ruin everything! Our friendship down the drain."

"Or," Alice prompted, "It could make things even better." I shook my head vigorously. She continued as if she didn't see me. "Bella, your sex life sucked while you were together. You're older, wiser, more experienced now and you're seriously attracted to a hot guy. What would any other girl do if she saw Edward?" Rosalie scowled. "Besides Rose of course. I'll tell you what they'd do. They'd do anything it takes to make him theirs. You're lucky Bella. You have the home court advantage. Now what are you going to do? Keep pretending or pull on your big girl panties and go after your man."

"I don't know if I can give him a future." I whispered.

"Who's talking about a future?" Rosalie quipped. "We're talking about a roll in the hay."

"What Rose is trying to say is that right now, you don't know and you won't know until you try it. What better place then here? What better time then now? If it doesn't work blame it on Vegas and be done with it. You and Edward will always be connected. You know that."

I bit my lower lip but as Alice's words sunk into my brain I felt myself getting braver. "I'm going to hang out with him later today. We'll talk about it then."

Rose started to speak but Alice stopped her in her tracks. Just then our waiter came with the drink order and we settled into a companionable silence.

-{}-

{Edward}

"Look at the tits on her!" Emmett boomed. Jasper and I both glared at him and I walked a little farther away. It was two thirty and Emmett was already well on his way to being smashed.

We'd just left Mandalay Casino and decided to take a stroll down the boulevard. All around us tourists pushed and hurried to their respective destinations. Some with kids, some with hookers, the people with the cameras were worse. Holding up the flow of traffic as they snapped a shot of this attraction or the next.

"She's pretty hot," Emmett smiled while pointing at an unnatural red head. "I bet she'd fuck you, Edward." The red head glared at me and took off around a corner. "Too bad, dude. She had a nice little turd cutter."

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett." Jasper snapped losing his patience. "Or at least pretend you don't know us, damn"

Emmett took two long strides and draped his arms over our shoulders. "What's the matter, bros? No love for Em Dawg?"

"Not when 'Em Dawg' is being an asshole." Jasper said making air quotations and then pushing Emmett's elbow off his shoulder.

"Touchy." Emmett rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my neck. "What about you, baby bro? You still love me, right?"

"Sure." I wriggled out with grasp and tried to dodge the looks of curious passers by.

Emmett caught up to me and in a stroke of luck asked me the first decent question he'd asked all afternoon. "What are you going to do about Bella?"

Jasper stopped in his tracks. "What about Bella?"

"Didn't you hear?" Emmett chuckled. "Her and Eddy hit the sheets last night... again." Jasper let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Dammit Edward. On my honeymoon?"

"It's different this time." I assured him. At his skeptical glance I hurried onward. "We talked about it and everything's cool. We're even spending alone time together later. Just her and me."

Jasper turned so that he was walking backwards and staring at me. "I swear to God, if you ruin this for Alice so help me..." I put my hand on his shoulder in part to calm him and part to steer him through the crowd.

"I would never mess up your honeymoon." I swore.

He righted himself before asking "This is the third time this has happened, right?"

"Uh huh."

"And you're not sensing a pattern here?"

"I am." I admitted. And I was. The first time I wrote off as a one night stand. It was obvious after the second time that that was simply not the case. This time, well this time things were getting just plain ridiculous.

"I told him he should just fuck her and get it over with." I expected Jasper to hiss another warning Emmett's way instead he seemed to ponder the idea.

"That's actually not bad advice." He deduced.

"What?" I sputtered. It wasn't often that Jasper and Emmett agreed on matters of the sheets.

"Well, think about it. You obviously want her. She's obviously reciprocating. Why not man?"

"Our friendship for one thing."

Jasper nodded but kept prodding. "But it could turn into something more. I know you still love her, Edward."

"A part of me always will but..."

"But nothing," Jasper cut me off. "You owe it to yourself to figure this out once and for all. You and Bella deserve to know the answer. And we deserve a break from this ridiculousness."

I nodded. I couldn't disagree.


	3. My Terms

**Note:**** A big thanks to those who left reviews and favorited this!**

**Bring on the smut!**

**-{3. My Terms}-**

{Edward}

I watched Bella take the straw of her drink into her mouth and my stomach tightened. I imagined my cock as that straw. I imagined her positioning the tip in her mouth and slowly working it into the damp recesses of her cheeks. I shook my head swiftly. Banishing the thought as I walked up to where she was sitting. She was wearing her black string bikini. The one that made her ass look fantastic. That was not going to help.

I strolled up to her as casually as I could manage given my train of thought and plopped down in the chair beside hers. We were in the far corner of the pool yard. Far enough away from people that we could have a decent conversation but close enough that it wasn't awkward. I stretched out in my chair and gave her an approving look. She blushed. Even after all this time I never got sick of that.

"Alice told me I could find you out here. Do you mind?"

She shook her head no and put the book she was reading down. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about us."

Us. I let the word reverberate in my mind for a while before I spoke. Was there an us? There certainly was last night and if all went well there would be one very soon. I supposed there was an us. Maybe not romantically but physically.

She seemed to take my silence as refusal and blushed deeper red. "Unless you don't want to talk about it." She stammered.

I took her hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze. "No. I want to talk about us. May I go first?"

"Sure."

"Bella," I started, "I want you to know that it really bothers me the way we hide behind alcohol. Obviously there's something going on here. I'd like to find out what it is."

She gazed into my eyes. I hoped she found sincerity. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think Rosalie's right." I nearly choked on her name.

"What?"

"I think, and it kills me to say this, that she's right. Obviously we're attracted to each other, why not see where that attraction goes?"

"Are you saying...?"

"I want to sleep with you Bella. Without being drunk. I remember you as the timid girl you were before. I want to experience the woman you are now."

Bella's jaw dropped open and I feared I'd said too much but to my amazement she smiled. "Wow. I didn't think it would be that easy to persuade you."

"You mean...?"

"I want to fuck you, Edward Cullen. But I want to do it on my terms."

-{}-

{Edward}

Her terms. Her time. Her way. If any alcohol was involved then the deal was off. I could live with that. I was used to being the sexual aggressor in my relationships. It would be nice to be able to relax and let a woman take the reigns.

It was two nights of boozing and betting before I knew what Bella had in store for me. We were at the nightclub "Pure" located in none other then Caesars Palace. The dim pink lighting and all white furniture cast a relaxed glow on the VIP table that Jasper acquired.

"You're not drinking?" Emmett boomed over the loud hip hop music. I shook my head. Truth be told I wasn't usually much of a drinker. It seemed like Las Vegas' flair for excess had gone to my head in the last few days. I was ready for a break.

Emmett shrugged and downed his Jager Bomb. It went that way for a little while. Me watching my brothers down drink after drink. Them asking me if I was sure I wanted to stay dry. Me assuring them I did. At some point they decided it was time to dance and insisted that I go with them. I don't really like Hip Hop music but there was no curtailing there enthusiasm. Jasper found his way to Alice and their "dancing" quickly turned to dry humping. Emmett disappeared somewhere with Rosalie so in the end it was just me.

I danced with a few girls who were pretty hot and was about to make my way to the table when I felt a tug on my shirt. I spun around. "Hey gorgeous." a soft kitten like voice purred.

"Bella-"

"Shh..." she cooed. "Follow me." She lead me back to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stared into her eyes. There I found a mixture of sensuality, pride and …. determination? Rhianna's "Rude Boy" came on the loud speaker and soon Rhianna was singing "Are you big enough?" Bella gave me a small wink and I gasped as she released my neck and placed her arms around my waist. She had one thigh between my knees and the other one wrapped around my calf as the music pulsated around us. The feel of our legs intertwined and the motion of our dancing made my stomach clench in anticipation.

She turned as the second chorus sounded so that we were now spooning each other on the dance floor. The gyrations of her hips were my undoing. I felt myself growing hard and soon my erection was straining against my pants. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard her giggle. Was she teasing me? I had no way to be sure but I was going crazy with lust for this small woman.

On impulse I bent down and kissed the nape of her neck, lightly raking my teeth over the skin. I clearly heard her moan and my erection throbbed at the sound. I got braver and as we danced I let my hands wonder up her stomach to her breasts. I took turns pinching each nipple which I was happy to find were already hard. Apparently I wasn't the only one aroused.

"Help me live a fantasy." She groaned as I took her earlobe captive with my mouth.

"Anything." I moaned against her skin. She turned so that she was facing me and gave me one solid kiss on the mouth before taking my hand and pulling me to a dark corner of the room. She sat me down at a small stool and instead of sitting down next to me crawled under the corresponding table.

It happened like magic. In seconds I felt small hands lift up my shirt and tug at the buttons of my pants. She tugged down my fly and the moment her hands made contact with my swollen organ I moaned deep in my throat. She started off slowly with tender stroking motions as I groaned out my appreciation.

Suddenly I was very wet. I felt my tip glide into her mouth and nearly lost it. She swirled around my precum with her tongue and pushed me in farther before backing up and repeating the process. The contrast of the of the heat of her mouth and the cool dry air was intoxicating. I was going crazy with need. Need for release need for this to continue forever.

She continued to fuck me with her face. What she couldn't fit in her mouth she stroked with her hands. My stomach clenched. My orgasm looming. I reflexively knotted my hands in her hair as my cries of joy were drown out by the booming music. I was so close. So close I could taste it. I wanted it so badly.

"Bella," I croaked not that she could hear me. "Bella, God." And at that moment she was my God and I was her pupil seated and waiting with a pray on my lips. At that moment she pushed me into her farther then ever before and raked her teeth down my shaft.

That was it. I was done. I shot my hot orgasm down her throat in one giant burst as ripples of pleasure radiated through my lower body. I slumped back in my seat and let my lovely girl clean me off with her tongue and delicately place me back into my pants.

-{}-

{Edward}

"There you are!" Emmett slurred as he made his way to the back table. "Come on, we're heading out." Bella and I exchanged a glance. I wasn't sure if I trusted my knees at the moment but carefully I rose from my seat anyway. The four of us found our way through the crowded dance floor and to the front entrance where Jasper and Alice were waiting. It was obvious by the looks on their faces that they weren't at all interested in small talk. Which was fine. Neither was I.

The ride back so silent as was the walk to our hotel room. Rosalie and Emmett made it clear that they would be enjoying the room that me and my non-married brother had rented. I turned to Bella in the hallway.

"I can rent another room." I offered. She shook her head.

"That's silly. Come inside." I followed her into the dark hotel room. She turned to look at me when we were both safely inside. "I hope you didn't mind back there." At the club she seemed so confident, so assured. Now it seemed that the clumsy careful Bella was back. I don't know why but it put a smile on my face.

"Of course I didn't mind." I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I hope you don't regret it."

"No." Her voice was so strong that I pulled back a little to study her face.

"Good." For a moment we just stood there her body wrapped in my embrace. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I spoke. "I just wish there was a way I could please you."

She gulped and then stuttered. "What did you have in mind?" In one quick motion I lifted her off the floor and carried her to one of the two beds. When she was laying flat on her back I removed her socks and shoes then hovered at the buttons of her pants. We made eye contact. I silently asked her permission and she silently granted it. I slowly and deliberately undid her pants and pulled them off before climbing onto the bed next to her. I lifted her shirt and undid her bra. Her bare breasts popping out at me like a silent invitation. Her nipples were still slightly stiff as I took one in my hand then the other.

I pointed my tongue and let the tip drag across one breast until I had its bud in my mouth. She groaned my name as I suckled it softly and I felt myself becoming aroused again at the sound. After a minute I left her nipple bare and she groaned again with loss of contact. I spilled kisses like a fountain down her flat stomach past her belly button and through the thick curls of her bush. Once there I separated her damp folds with my fingers and inhaled the heady aroma. A perfume of sex and sensuality filled my senses and made me dizzy with desire. My tongue shot out again and this time it found a very different bud. One that made her moan and squirm in pleasure.

She opened herself wider for me as I took turns flicking and sucking clit, her hips pressing against my face, her dampness washing me in sex.

"Mmm Edward." She groaned. "Please, more. I want more." I didn't hesitate of oblige her. One finger then two took turns gliding in and out of her entrance alternating speed and the pressure as I pleased her. She growled out my name and I couldn't resist. I undid my pants and stroked myself.

"Mmmm." I murmured into her pussy. The vibrations sent a shock wave through her body. She bucked her hips and tightened her box around my fingers. She was coming hard and fast. I stroked myself harder and faster and soon we were both singing out in a chorus of pleasure.

I collapsed against the bed. She collapsed into it. For a long while nobody moved or spoke. It was so long that I began to think that she was angry with me. After all this was supposed to be on her terms.

"Bella?" I finally said. "Are you very upset with me?"

"Do I look mad to you?" I raised my head and gave her a once over. She lay there on the bed her hips wide and wet with a goofy smile on her face.

"No." I stated. And she didn't. She looked satisfied.

"Would you be upset if I took a shower?" She asked out of the blue.

I shook my head no and felt the bed bend and move as she got up. It was a long while before I could move. It was even longer before I could stop grinning.


	4. Doubt

**-{4. Doubt}-**

{Bella}

It was nice not to wake up with a hangover for a change. To greet the day with unclouded eyes and ears. And it was great, in the most beautiful way, to actually remember what had happened the night before. Thinking about it put a smile on my face. I stretched out on the bed burying my face in the pillow and yawned.

This time the snoring didn't startle me. This time when I rolled over my companion was not laying beside me but rather in the bed opposite of me. He stirred in his sleep and mumbled incoherently. I laughed softly to myself and got out of bed. My small feet padded their way to the desk where I picked up the phone and dialed for room service. Hell, Jasper was paying might as well get his money's worth.

A quick rap on the door announced our mean. Our server set up our table accepted his tip and left. I made my way over to Edward and shook his sleeping form carefully. His eyes lulled open and he smiled up at me. "Morning."

I smiled back. "Morning. You hungry?"

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "I could eat. What's on the menu?"

"Spinach Omelets." He nodded his approval and got out of bed. We both sat at the table in our pajamas and nibbled quietly on our food. I felt his eyes on me and when I looked up in them I could see that they were burning with desire. I pinked instantly and tried to go about picking at my whole wheat toast.

-{}-

{Edward}

In my mind I was picturing myself wiping the table clean in one swift movement and dragging her onto the top of the table in the next. I saw myself casting aside her flimsy boy shorts and launching my way into her pussy. No warnings, all action.

First I would suck on her until she begged me to be inside her. Then I would fuck her until she screamed my name. We would both come in a glorious explosion of lust.

Somewhere in my mind it registered that she was averting my gaze. That I was making her uncomfortable but I couldn't help myself. She'd awakened a ravenous beast in me. A beast that I was having trouble containing.

"Bella," I said when she still refused to meet my gaze. "Am I upsetting you?"

"No." She breathed. "I was just wondering what you were thinking."

I wanted to ask her if she wanted me to show her but I stopped myself. Her terms. She has to feel like she's in control. I couldn't exactly lie though. From the look on her face my desire was plain to see so instead I opted for "I was thinking about last night." It was honest enough.

She pinked slightly but finally met my eyes. "It was pretty great wasn't it."

My heart sped up in my chest. Was she talking about us being together or just the sex. I had to know. "Which part did you like the best?"

"Fulfilling my fantasy was great." Ah, it was the sex. "But I'd be lying if I said the I didn't enjoy what happened here better. Where did you learn to do that?"

An image of Bella spread eagle, my face in her hot sex flashed in my mind bringing back the sultry smell of her damp curls and the orgasm inducing sound of her moaning my name. My cock came alive in my pants ready to follow wherever this memory would take me. I had to suppress a moan.

"Well?" She asked after it appeared that I was not going to answer. "Where did you learn how to do that?" I didn't want to tell her. It was an answer she did not want to hear and it was not the way I wanted this conversation to go. But I had no choice.

"Tanya." I mumbled. The recognition flashed over her face as if the name hit her physically and in her eyes I swore I saw a flash of anger. She extinguished it quickly and went back to eating. I panicked a little. The stiffness in my Johnson dying. "Well miss Bella," I said taking a sip of my coffee, "It appears we have something in common." She looked up at me curiosity twinkling in her eyes. "See, my favorite part was what happen here too."

"Really?" She asked. A look of genuine surprise painting her features.

"Yes." I assured her. "It's not that I didn't love your oral pleasure. That was superb. However, I love pleasuring the woman I'm with."

The little v popped onto her forehead. "But we're not together."

"Maybe not romantically but we are lovers. At least for now."

She nodded slowly. "I guess you're right." Then in a careful deliberate way she said, "I say we make the best of it. Go a little crazy and then leave it all in Vegas."

I smiled but inside I was already doubting that that was possible. There was just too many emotions between us for a week long fling. We were either going to go the distance or crumble into another long stretch of icy hell.

I knew myself too well to deny it. I was simply too jealous and spoiled when it came to Bella. Even after two years of not being together every time I saw her with another man I felt the prickly pines of jealously spike up my back. Whenever he touched her, whenever he dared kiss her in my presence I always rejoiced in the fact that I was her first. I marked my turf and any other man was just getting my sloppy seconds.

Don't get me wrong. It's was much more then a territory thing. Bella and I were in love. Real love. We were just too young and too naive to nurture our love properly. But even after all the fights, the mistrust, the crying, in the end we still loved each other enough not to let go. We still loved each other enough to accept that the romance was gone but our friendship could be salvaged.

Salvage it we did. Where I was once her lover I was know like brother. A confidant. A companion. But every once in a while that old curiosity would filter its way through and all it took was a few shots to bolster our courage and away we went.

And here we are. Again at the threshold between friendship and romance. I just prayed we could cross it this time.

-{}-

{Bella}

Even as I spoke the words I really didn't belief them. If I'd learned anything from the first time this happened is that my feeling for Edward were way too easy to unlock. All it took was one night. One night of uninhibited interact and all those old feelings, those old sensations came flooding back.

The first time I woke up and realized it was just a one night stand I stayed home from school for a week. I felt so empty inside. So broken. He tried to soothe me. He called multiple times every day. He sent me flowers but it only succeeded in making things worse. It wasn't the sex that haunted me. I was too old for that. It was the memories attached to the sex that gave me nightmares. It was the memory of how he used to look at me. How he'd hold me close. It was the melody of the lullaby he wrote just for me.

I loved him. I don't remember a time where I didn't love him but sometimes life get's in the way. Back then there was SAT's and college to consider. We had our whole lives ahead of us and instead of that bringing us together it tore us apart. Sometimes no matter how hard you try that old song is right. Sometimes love just isn't enough.

As we sat here making loose plans for the next week I didn't know if circumstances had changed enough for us to be together or not. But I also knew that it was probably to late. That is was sink or swim time.

I tried to think of it logically. First was location. We were both still in college but ironically we studied in the same city and saw each other regularly. Then there was the possibility of third parties. I knew he was seeing Tanya and I'd be lying if I said that that didn't hurt. I always knew she wanted him even when she had the decency to deny it and pretend to be my friend. On my end there was Seth. I liked him sure. He was funny and sweet. We had fun together but I could never take him seriously as a boyfriend either. Then there was the matter of desire. Did he feel that old yearning as much as I did? Did he think of me that way anymore? Did I want a future with him? It was all so confusing, so cluttered. If I couldn't understand my own mind how was I going to understand his?

I shook my head as it the motion could cast the demons away and looked at my lover. I knew one thing for sure. I was going to enjoy this time with him. As short as it may be.


	5. Girl Talk

**Note:**** Chapter Four and Five were originally one big chapter but after farther review I decided to post them as two separate entities. Which means you get two chapters in one night. Yay!**

**Thanks for all the favorites you guys rock!**

**-{5. Girl Talk}-**

{Bella}

"Spill." Rose ordered. We were in one of the two large jacuzzis that the Four Seasons offered.

"Spill what?" I feigned innocence but the look on Rose's face told me she already knew. How? Then a horrifying thought dawned on me. Adjoining rooms. A flash of a moan that wasn't my my own flitted through my mind and I groaned. "Was I that loud?"

"At times." She lifted her wine glass and took a long sip of Sherry the whole time giving me a knowing smile.

"Oh my God! I'm _so_ embarrassed!" I covered my face with my hands in shame and stifled a sob. I wanted to enjoy my time with Edward. I didn't want it to be broadcast throughout the hotel.

"Bella," Rose scolded. "Pull yourself together. This is a _good_ thing!" I didn't respond.

Alice glanced from me to Rose a few times before throwing her arms in the air. "This isn't fair!" She declared bringing her arms back down and effectively splashing all of us. "I'm all the way down the hall. I didn't hear anything!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Alice to be upset about a missed opportunity at voyeurism.

"Don't worry Alice, I was distracted and missed a lot of it myself. What I did hear was proof that old Eddy is at least worth his weight in the sack. Even if he is an annoying He-Monkey." I pried my face out of my hands and met the eyes of my friends. I expected to see judgment. What I saw was joy and humor.

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until I exhaled. "We didn't have sex." I informed them. "I blew him at the club last night and he returned the favor when we got home."

"Wait!" Rose demanded almost dropping her wine glass in the swirling water. "You sucked his dick in a public place?" I nodded. "I can't believe it! Bella Swan has a tad bit of slut in her. Alert the media!"

I turned my pink cheeks to Alice who was in full bounce mode. "I did that to Jasper once. We were at the movies."

"And?" I surprised myself by prompting.

"And it was one of those loud movies where everything explodes all the time. It was boring. So at the height of one of the chase scenes I got down on my knees, unzipped him and sucked him dry."

"Did he like it?" I asked. I thought it was a legitimate question. Some guys are shy. But Rose scoffed.

"Of course he did, Bella. He's a guy."

Alice ignored her and answered me anyway. "He loved it, Bella. In fact he's been dying for me to do it again."

"Why don't you?"

Alice considered it a moment a took a sip of her wine. "Because it was a special treat and I don't want him to get too spoiled."

"Smart move." Rosalie chimed in. "I made the mistake of giving Emmett road head two days in a row and now every time we're in the car he gives me the look. Makes me not want to do it anymore."

"Did Edward like it, Bella?" Alice asked leaning forward in anticipation. "I mean how did he act and stuff?" If I knew Alice the image I would paint with my words would be the fodder of her next fantasy. Alice loved Jasper dearly but she had a very active imagination and needed constant stimuli to keep it going.

I chose my words carefully. "He liked it. At least he seemed to."

"Details, Bella!" Alice demanded. What the hell, it was her honeymoon.

"Do you want me to start from the beginning?"

"Yes!" Rose and Alice chimed in unison.

"Well, it actually started the day after we slept together. We were by the pool and we were talking about the advice you guys had given me. Seems that Edward had gotten similar advice on his end. So we agreed to explore our attraction without the use of alcohol. That night when I noticed that Edward hadn't drank anything I was proud of him so I decided to give him a little reward."

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Go Bella!"

I looked to Rose who nodded in agreement. "Men are trained easier with positive reinforcement."

"I waited for you guys to get distracted by your men before I went looking for him. He was dancing with this blonde with a big butt. I was a little miffed but decided to pursue it anyway. When the song stopped he headed back for the table but I stopped him. We started dancing and things got pretty hot pretty quickly."

"When you say hot, you mean what exactly?" Rose prodded enjoying my story as much as Alice.

"A lot of rubbing, some kissing, he played with my nipples. Anyway I asked him to help me live out my fantasy which was to give a blow job in a crowded place. He agreed and we ended up this dark corner where nobody would notice."

"And you did it right there in the open?" Alice's jaw dropped at the realization. I waved my hand in dismissal.

"No. I hid under the table. Anyway, I pulled his fly down and at first I jerked him a bit then I started sucking on him."

"Did you deep throat?"

"No. That makes me gag. I fit as much of him in my mouth as I could though and I stroked the bottom while I was sucking."

"Emmett loves it when I do that."

"So does Jasper."

"He really got into it. His hands were all like in my hair and stuff. I could hear him moaning over the music. I surprised nobody else heard."

"Did you swallow?"

I pinked at the question. "Yes." I muttered.

"Wow." Alice exhaled. "Who knew you had it in you!"

"So you had him eat you out later?" Rosalie concluded. "As payment for the blow job?"

"No. Like I said the blow job was a reward. The eat out was his idea."

"Props to Eddy." It was weird hearing Rose say anything good about Edward.

"So what now?" Alice urged onward. "What's the next step?"

I pondered it for a minute. "Well this morning we agreed to just live in the moment, enjoy Vegas and each other. So who knows really."

"I hate being at the other end of the hall!" Alice moped crossing her hands over her chest. "I'm gonna miss everything!"

"Don't worry Alice," Rose soothed. "I'll keep you up to date." I shot Rosalie a look and she smiled wide.

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

"What are friends for?" She fired back. What indeed.

-{}-

{Edward}

Emmett came out of the shower just as I was about to change my clothes and go. I planned on catching an afternoon show at the MGM Grand alone before going out to the club again with the group.

"So how was it?" Emmett asked me. A wicked grin illuminating his dark features.

"How was what?"

He rolled his eyes and in his best girly voice mimicked "Mmm yes, Edward. More. Please, Oh God more!" My jaw dropped open. My eyes bugged out. My first thought was of Bella, she'd be mortified if she knew. But if Emmett had heard then then that meant Rose... Oh God.

"So how was it?" Emmett repeated.

I was too stunned to think. I shook my head and tried to gain control of my emotions. I was embarrassed for one thing. I was upset that I'd embarrassed Bella and I was angry at Emmett and that She-Demon of a lover of his for nosing into our sex life.

"Well?" Emmett's prompting brought some clarity to the situation.

"It's none of your God damned business." I finally snapped. He stepped back as if my words were a physical force. I glared at him and grabbed my key card. Then I stalked silently out the door.


	6. Tryst

**-{6. Tryst}-**

{Rosalie}

A sharp knock pounded against our door. I opened it without looking and went back to unpacking my shopping bags from this afternoon. A few short paces later and Emmett was behind me. His arms wrapped firmly around my waist. I gasped in delight as my ass came in contact with his rock hard tool.

"I want you now." He whispered in my ear. "And I'm not taking no for an answer." A chill of excitement ran through me and a warm fuzzy feeling settled into my crotch. I didn't have time to move. I didn't have time to argue. His hands were already roaming up under my shirt pulling at my bra. My nipples sprang up to meet him as his large palms shaped and molded my breasts.

Just when I was really getting into it his hands changed directions and plummeted past my waist and under my thong. His lithe fingers expertly sought out and found my clit flicking it a few times before starting a pattern of slow delicious circles. A low moan built in my throat as his ministrations sent waves of liquid honey pleasure throughout my body.

"The clothes." He hissed. "Lose them." Without thinking my shaky fingers struggled to undo the button of my skirt. I let it and my panties slide down my long waxed legs and fall to the floor. Then I pulled my top and bra off without unclasping it and let it join the others. The whole time Emmett ran circles around my love button.

I was already having trouble standing when he growled "Bend over." I did as I was told. Bending at the waist and using the bed to steady myself. Emmett pushed my legs wide and wrapped his hand around his cock. He pressed forward a little letting the very tip dip into my opening then removed it again only to replace it a few seconds later. In desperation I tried to thrust backwards and push him inside of me but he held my hips firm and denied me access. I groaned in displeasure and was rewarded with a slap on the ass.

Tip at the opening he made a circle motion and rubbed his precum into the soft tissue of my box. I moaned his name. "Do you want it?" He whispered. His voice thick and low with seduction.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Tell me how bad you want it." He ordered. His hand rubbing the spot on my ass that he'd just slapped.

"So bad." I moaned. I could feel the first vibrations of a small orgasm building. "Please." I begged.

With one quick motion he was inside of me. Then in another I was empty again. I cried out my pleasure as he filled me time and time again. Electricity shooting from my hot box down through my toes and back again. I lost all my senses. I lost time and space and decency. It didn't matter that Bella was on her way. It didn't matter that it was still early enough that small children were still awake. I called out to my lover for the whole world to hear.

I literally couldn't stand it anymore. My knees went weak and I started to fall. Emmett never paused. Never missed a beat. He fell with me as he continued to pound my love hole. I stretched and bent around him the friction sending pulsing bursts of pleasure from the tips of my toes to the top of my head.

"So close." I groaned out.

He slammed me harder. Each thrust was like a spanking as our skin connected with striking force. "You gonna come?" He growled. His voice wild and primal.

"Aaaaaa" I called back in response.

"Come for me, baby." It wasn't a request. It was an order that reverberated deep into my brain. Disconnecting all coherency and sending me spiraling down into deep darkness that I hoped I'd never find my way out of.

My ears rang and my vision went foggy as I the orgasm ignited in the pit of my belly and spread down into my toes. I called Emmett's name as he fucked me senseless and in one more violent thrust his own orgasm exploded forward and filled me with his sticky love.

We collapsed against the bed in a heap. Our breathing ragged, our chests pounding. Slowly I regained my senses and turned my head back to him.

"What was that all about?"

He shrugged. "I just did it because I can."

-{}-

{Alice}

He was so hard.

His cock poking through the top of his pants as he lay on top of me. His tongue lodged deep in my mouth swirling with mine. I clawed at his clothing. Popping the buttons of his shirt and ripping off his expensive sports coat. Finding his flesh at last I ran my hands over the flat panes of his stomach and up to his well defined chest.

He tugged at my belt buckle and growled in frustration when it refused to cooperate. I pulled away from the kiss and undid it myself followed by the button of my skinny jeans. Time stood still as our eyes locked. A sort of madness composed of hunger and reckless abandon darkened his blue eyes to a smoky gray. He took hold of the top of my pants just as the driver pulled up to our stop. Shifting in the seat of the long stretch limo Jasper pulled out his wallet and downed the separation glass.

"Drive." He called to our chauffeur as he tossed him a couple of hundreds. I recognized the look on his face. He was the hunter, I was his prey, and not God himself was going to keep him from his conquest. The recognition sent a wave of heat through my belly.

Within seconds the glass separator was rolling up and again we were moving. We didn't know where we were going and we didn't care. Jasper leaned over me and yanked off my pants in one quick motion before sitting back in his seat and undoing his pants. His ridged manhood sprang out of their prison as I pulled my blouse off.

"No undies?" He chuckled as he struggled to get his pants past his knees.

"No bra either." I beamed.

"Dirty girl."

I climbed onto his lap and jammed my tongue down him throat. A deep moan rumbled up from his chest as I reached down and grabbed his throbbing organ and positioned it at my threshold. I pushed the full weight of my body unto it, his hips bucking up to meet mine. Using my knees and the power of my thighs I pulled up again before sliding my way back down his shaft.

Warmth spread through me as I increased the speed and and pressure of my pumping. He released my tongue and leaned forward taking my left breast into his mouth. Sucking and biting at it. Sending electric jolts from my tit to my twat..

"Jasper." I moaned.

"Alice," He whispered into the flesh of my bosom. "Alice, I love you." His words touched my heart. Even at times like this when all I wanted to do was release my juices all over his joy stick the power of Jasper's love still affected me.

"I love you baby," I sang to him. I felt him smile against my skin as he continued his oral assault on my bodice.

Our hips bucked and danced together. I could feel his cock twitch and throb inside of me. As he came closer to climax the force and desperation of his mouths ministrations increased. He raked his teeth against my flesh. Biting and groaning as I milked him of his man juices.

I was still a little ways off and he could see it clearly written on my face. Wordlessly he began ferociously rubbing at my swollen clit. I screamed my appreciation and raked my nails down his back. He bucked hard against me. "Alice!" He cried through the cloud of his pleasure. "I can't – I can't hold on." His breathing was deep and heavy. My pussy was tingling. My toes were curling.

I slammed down against him and he lost the battle. He shot into my tight hole as it spasmed and tensed around him leaving me shaking and breathless. I screamed out my orgasm. He growled out his. I shut my eyes as convulsion after convulsion rockets through my system.

Jasper stilled in his movements and I felt him go flat inside me. For a moment nobody moved. Nobody made a sound. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. Devotion and love returning his hungry eyes back to their blue glory. I ran my hands across his smooth cheek. He caught my hand with his and took turns kissing each knuckle.

"Wife." He sighed with so much reverence that I felt my eyes misting up.

"Husband." I whispered back. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine, his arms around my waist. We stayed that way until the Limo pulled back onto the strip and headed for the hotel. Reluctantly we broke our connection and got dressed.

We walked into the Four Seasons with a calm look of serenity on our faces. The bellboy greeted us with a bright smile. I wondered what he was so happy about.


	7. Pure

**Note: This chapter is dedicated to VampirePony because it was her idea! Enjoy!**

**-{7. Pure}-**

{Edward}

The nightclub Pure had become our spot in the brief period we'd been in Nevada. It wasn't like other night clubs which stuck with one style of music or decor. Pure had something for everyone. Each room had it's own ambiance. It's own taste. Which is why for us it was perfect.

Little did I know that when I walked through the door on the second to last night of our vacation that I would go home with an arrest record.

The night started out peacefully enough. As we did every night we started with a toast to Alice and Jasper and their union. We danced, we chatted, we drank a little more. Then, as our group tends to, we split up and did our own separate things. Bella and I kept each other company until she had to use the ladies room and after that I sort of lost track of her.

I was in the outdoor area sitting by the fire pit listening to an old Johnny Cash song when a few guys I didn't know sat on the opposite bench.

"Did you see that brunettes Dave's dry humping?" A man who I assumed was the younger of the two exclaimed excitedly using his heavily tattooed arms to emphasize his words.

"Hell yeah, I saw. Dave's so fucking lucky, man. He's getting fucked tonight!" I rolled my eyes. Obviously these two had no class.

I was about to stand up and casually exit the situation when tattoo guy spoke up again. "I don't know, dude. I saw her talking to some blonde guy in a sports coat. I think she's taken."

My mind flashed to Jasper and his attire for the evening. They weren't talking about... No! Panic swept through me. Who was this Dave? Why was did his friends assume that he was going to sleep with Bella? I thought of the other night in the dark corner and shuttered. If she could do that while sober I don't even want to know what she'd do while drinking and pressured. Forgoing the blasé walk I'd planned I sped my way back into the club. I had no idea which room she would be in so I checked all of them before I found my way into what we called the pink room where the VIP tables sat. My eyes raked the audience and I found her quickly. She was dancing with a heavier guy with a Bruins hat on.

She seemed happy. She was smiling, her posture was relaxed. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to the bar to refresh my drink before pulling up a stool.

For a long time I just watched her. I watched the way they bent and slid against each other. I watched the way his hands hovered over her ass. I watched the way his lips moved closer to her ear and then she'd laugh as it he said something funny. I watched all of that and of course the inevitable happened. I felt myself frown and my mood sour. My chest tightened my head swam as testosterone coursed though my veins. I was helplessly jealous of that fat man and in an instant my heart and my head screamed the answer. It should be me. It should have always been me.

A strange combination of alcohol and maleness propelled me forward. My features softened as my eyes locked onto her. She really was lovely. Her chestnut hair pulled back in the french braid that Alice tied, the blue knit top the accentuated her curves perfectly. I was about half way there when the song ended. She turned in my direction and when she saw me she smiled bright. Bruins guy turned to follow her eyes just as I approached.

"May I cut in?" I asked holding out my hand to Bella. She nodded and began to take it. I could tell she was a getting tipsy.

I was pulling her towards me when Bruins guy copped an attitude. "Hey, buddy, I was here first so scram." He ordered while pulling Bella back towards him. She turned to him confused. The v appearing in between her brows again.

"No. Dave this is Edward." She informed him as if that would make any sense. "I want to go with him."

She started to pull away but he yanked her back hard. She groaned in surprise and the v of confusion was replaced by anxious lip biting. I let go of her hand and stepped between them.

"The lady said she wants to go." I growled at Dave. "So let her go."

"Who are you? My fucking father. Fuck off." He moved to grab her elbow but I pushed Bella back behind me so he couldn't reach her. I was fuming. My heart was racing. Jack Daniels and adrenaline making me braver then normal.

We were chest to chest and although Dave was nearly a head shorter then me he made up for it in girth. I felt Bella tugging on my shirt trying to pull me away but my feet stayed planted. I did however give him one last chance to end the situation peacefully. After all I promised Jasper that I wouldn't fuck up his honey moon. "Dave, I suggest you leave." I spoke evenly keeping my emotions perfectly in check.

"Fuck. Off." He spat at my chest before pushing me backwards. I stumbled back a few steps and lunged at him pushing him so hard he fell flat on his ass.

"Oh shit!" I heard someone gasp. I hadn't realized it but a small crowd had gathered around us. I glanced sideways at Bella. Her eyes were wide and wild.

-{}-

{Emmett}

One would think that of all the Cullen boys I would be the one to get a little too tipsy and end up in shackles. Especially in Vegas. But nope. Eddy boy takes that honor.

I didn't catch the beginning of it just the tail end. But what I did witness made me very proud of my baby bro.

One minute I'm dancing with Rose Pop the next minute she gets all distracted and shit. When I ask her what's up she points to a crowd that's formed on the dance floor. Letting curiosity get the better of us we instinctively move to join them. That's when I see a mop of copper hair chest to chest with some chunky dude. Uh oh. This can't be good. I push a little farther into the crowd. Edward's brave and all but I'm the burly one in the family.

Edward says something and chunky dude says something back. I can't hear them over the music but I can see their lips moving. Then chunky dude pushes my brother. I push farther into the crowd but before I can get there Edward's already shoved the guy flat on his ass knocking the Bruins hat right off his head.

Then Edward makes a mistake. He turns to look at Bella who is standing behind him. It only takes a half a second for Edward to be distracted and for fat ass to recover and be on his feet. The next second he hurled himself at Edward full force. He totally caught Edward off guard and tackled in to the ground.

That's when I sprang into action. I pushed and I shoved but wasn't quick enough. Fat ass was punching my bro in the face but Edward is a quick, crafty little bastard. He waited for just the right second and punched him square in the nose. Just when blood started spewing everywhere I finally was able to make it through the crowd. Without much effort I heaved the guy off of Edward. All of a sudden Jasper was right beside me lifting our dazed brother off the ground.

The whole place erupted in chaos. Security flew in all around us grabbing Edward and fat kid and rushing them towards a back room. Rose and Alice were pulling Bella in the opposite direction. Jasper and I didn't know what to do. Everybody was freaking out.

-{}-

{Bella}

I watched helplessly as the cops loaded Edward into a cruiser and took him away. Everyone had spilled out onto the sidewalk and all around us there were whispers and rumors flying. Only I knew the truth.

"It's not his fault!" I wailed. "He was defending me!"

Alice pulled me into a half hug and rubbed my arm soothingly. "It's gonna be alright."

"But what if they keep him in jail? We're leaving on Saturday. We can't leave him here."

"He'll see the judge in the morning, Bella. He has no criminal record. They'll set a court date and he'll be free to go." I wanted so much to take comfort in her words but my heart was slowly breaking. As the limo drove us the sort distance back to the hotel everyone was silent and I was grateful. All I wanted was to be alone with my thoughts.

It was funny but after Edward and I slept together the first night we got here I woke up feeling pretty okay. I was embarrassed but I wasn't the emotional wreck I usually was. I kept waiting for the dam to break but it never did. Until now.

I cried silently the whole ride home and throughout the walk to the hotel room. Nobody tried to comfort me and that was good because I wasn't in the mood to be pacified. I just wanted to be alone and cry for my friend. For my lover.

-{}-

{Edward}

I was handcuffed, charged with assault, booked and thrown into a holding cell. Singularly the worst experience of my whole life. But you know what? I don't regret it. In fact I would do it again.

I would take everything I hated about this experience. The cops holier then thou attitude, the nurses oh so subtle prodding about street drugs and my proximity to them. The cold plexiglass and concrete cell. The horrible food they tried to get me to eat. I would take all of that just to get the chance to defend her again. To be her shield.

There was no denying it anymore. I was in love with Bella Swan. I wanted her back in my life, in my bed, in my heart where she belonged. I wanted her to come home and I needed tell her.

So when the guard can to tell me I could make a phone call I called her. I didn't give her time to speak. I just said "I miss you. I love you. I'll see you in the morning." Then I went back to my cell with a smile on my face.

-{}-

{Bella}

"I miss you. I love you. I'll see you in the morning." Those words echoed throughout my dreams.

In my dreams Edward and I were in our meadow laying in the flowers talking about silly things. I'm telling him some stupid childhood story when he leans over and kisses me. It starts off soft and sweet but quickly deepens. Soon we're making out and I'm scrambling to take off his shirt. He slows my hands and pulls back. "Not until I tell you I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I know that." I tell him. And I do. The evidence is all around us. The life, the love we've built in our sacred place is buzzing and churning all around us. I kiss him and he reciprocates. I tell him I love him and I do.

I do.

-{}-

{Edward}

"Edward..." She whispers in her sleep. I smile to myself and tip toe the rest of the way into the room. Jasper and Emmett had just bailed me out. They left the sleeping girls behind. Afraid, I guess, that they had already endured too much.

I must have apologized to Jasper a million times on the way home. He simply smiled at me before slipping me the key to the room that Bella and Rose were supposed to share.

"Edward..." She called with more force this time. I crept over to the bed and lay down beside her. My fingers stroking back her chestnut hair. My eyes mesmerized by the curve of her lip.

"Shh..." I whispered. "I'm right here."

Her eyes fluttered open and locked into mine. A warm smile spread across her face. Before I could stop myself I was leaning over and pressing my lips to hers. She let me kiss her briefly then stopped me.

"Not before I tell you I love you."


	8. Proposal

**-{8. Proposal}-**

{Edward}

My lips sought hers again and this time there was no hesitation. She didn't shy away. She didn't deny me. Instead her hunger spilled into each caress of the lips. He tongue entangling with mine. Swirling, tasting, feasting on my innermost being.

I was on top of her now and she was moaning my name into my mouth. Small, lithe hands felt their way up my chest undoing the buttons of my shirt as they explored. I shrugged the garment off and flung it onto the floor before finally needing to break the kiss and get some air. Her breath was raspy and wild. Each intake causing her pert breasts to rise up and meet me. I could feel the firmness of her nipples through her shirt as I trailed hungry kisses across her jaw and down her neck. I kissed across her collarbone and she gasped in pleasure.

"These clothes simply will not do." I whispered as my mouth came in contact with the cotton of her blouse.

She smiled as she shifted from underneath me and got up off the bed. Standing tantalizingly close but not within arms reach she winked at me once before ever so slowly lifting her shirt. She pulled it over the top of her jeans then over her belly button and let her hands hover there for a moment as I took in the soft flatness of her stomach. After what felt like an eternity it started it's upward march again over her ribs then over her bra. Finally she tossed it aside. She dipped her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans and playfully pulled on the seams to show the top front of her panties. A soft moan built bubbled up my chest and escaped my throat as I watched her tease me. She moved her hands over the button of her pants and I unconsciously nodded my approval. She shook her head then bent to remove her socks instead.

"Bella, you're killing me." I growled. I moved to stand up but she backed up farther.

She said nothing and I said nothing else because suddenly she released her breasts from their silky prison. They came bouncing out to greet me. Her pink nipples hard and ready. I was overcome with the need to take one of them into my mouth. To suck and bite at it as I buried my member deep into her hot core. I groaned in frustration. A satisfied smile spread across her face. And again her hands hovered over the button to her pants. This time she undid it then proceeded to unzip her fly. With a few well rehearsed hip rotations her jeans slowly slumped to the floor leaving her in nothing but a pink satiny thong.

"You first." She cooed as she crossed the room. She beckoned me to stand and I complied. Swiftly unfastened my pants and let my swollen cock pop out of its fabric cage. There was no denying I was ready for her and when she saw how ready she licked her lips before dropping to her knees. My stomach coiled in anticipation. Ever so delicately she flicked out her tongue and licked the very tip of my dick before swirling small circles around the head.

"Fuck." I growled. I had to resist the temptation to tangle my fingers in her hair and pull her throat down my shaft. She took my member in her hands and kissed down the underside before taking one of my balls in her mouth and suckling it. I could barely breathe. I definitely could not think. I wanted her, needed her now.

"Please." I whispered. She let go of my sack and took the tip of my cock into her mouth. Slowly she slid my twitching tool down into the hallows of her cheeks and slid it back out again. The whole time her big brown eyes locked onto mine. I swallowed hard. The intensity and the tenderness I found in those dark pools was enough to have me come undone. I've gotten dozens of blow jobs before. I've never felt the cold shivers that ran up my spine as I watched the woman I loved gobble my knob while daintily looking up at me from under her lashes. It was a pleasure like no other.

I was in heaven. I was in hell. I desperately wanted to get off but I was more desperate to prolong this moment for as long as humanly possible. She seemed to sense my inner torment because a few pumps later she released my cock with an audible pop and rose before me. I could taste my fluids in her mouth as I kissed her softly. Still keeping eye contact she sat down on the edge of the bed and spread her legs.

Now it was I who was leaning before her. As my nose came level with her panties I could smell her arousal and see the dampness. It made my head swim. Kissing her belly button and licking a trail downward I took the end of one of the strings into my mouth and undid the tie with my teeth. I repeated the pattern on the other side before pulling the panties completely away revealing her wet, hot slit. I spread her lips with my tongue and carefully pushed forward to her bud before inhaling it into my mouth. I took turns suckling it and flicking at it with my tongue. Her breathing became labored and soon she was panting my name.

With my palm I pushed on her belly so that she was laying flat. With her legs open wider I had better access to her creamy folds and took advantage of it by taking a firmer grip of her clit. I could feel my tool throbbing as she wriggled and gyrated her hips against my face. One finger then two slid into her tight box and I moaned my pleasure when they came out soaking wet. I knew it was time. I released her swollen nub and lowered myself on top of her on the bed. We locked eyes. Both of ours dark and lusty. She lifted her legs so that I could cup myself against her mound and ever so softly I slid myself into her.

It was like a bomb went off in my brain. I had the same euphoric feeling that I did the first time we were ever together. I held my breath and closed my eyes tight. I only opened them when she breathed my name. When my eyes met hers again I inhaled sharply. What I saw in them this time was not lust or hunger. It was love. Pure love shining brightly before me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I watched her own eyes fill with water. For a long moment we stayed that way, studying each other, her sheathing me in heat and tight love.

Then slowly I pulled out only to push my way back in. She gasped as my pubic bone hit her aroused nub. With the next pump she bucked her hips against mine making the most out of the sensation. I lowered my face to hers. My tongue dipping it's way into her mouth as we bucked and pumped together. The pressure built. The intensity mounted as I loved my lady with the fiery passions of a million blazing suns.

"Edward! EDWARD!" She called out as the the tightness built inside her.

"Emmett. Rose. Next. Door." I groaned in between thrusts.

"Fuck them!" She called. "Oh God, Edward!" I had to laugh. It seems my sweet girl was not in the mood to be shy.

I was sure we would hear all about this in the morning, but for the moment I pushed all that aside as my balls tightened and my cock throbbed inside her. "Bella." I growled. "I-"

"I know, baby" She breathed. "Me too." I smiled at her as I increased the speed and desperation of my pounding. I studied her face. I could tell that she was so close.

I lowered myself onto my elbows and whispered into her ear. "Come with me, love."

A strangled cry was her only response as the combination of my suggestion and the the new angle worked its magic. She squeezed her eyes tight as she desperately swiveled her hips. Her clit hitting my pubic bone with every motion. Suddenly she went stiff, her back arching. Pushing her breasts up into my chest. Tight spasms milked my wanting cock as my orgasm made its way from my upper legs and into my balls before spilling out my tip only to be eaten by her dripping box.

She fell back into the bed and I fell on top of her. From next door we heard a round of applause. Not two hands, mind you, but four. We both laughed at our voyeuristic friends before drifting off to sleep.

-{}-

{Bella}

I got up to use the bathroom sometime around 8am and decided to take a shower while I was at it. As I stood under and hot water my mind drifted to last night. There was still a lot to talk about but it seemed like Edward and I were well on our way to reconciliation. The thought made me smile and as I ran through the events of the previous evening my hand wandered to my breast. Tugging and pulling on my nipple I let out a content sigh. I went to town on my perky bud imagining the whole time that it was Edward's tongue. My mind flashed to him kneeling before me. His face buried in my sex. His tongue lashing and flicking at my clit.

Before long my other hand was feeling it's way through my neatly trimmed pubes. My fingers searching for my love button. I closed my eyes as I began to caress myself. I thought of crawling under the night club table and taking Edward's cock into my mouth. The salty taste of his precum. The way he trembled in anticipation as I took his length into my mouth. I thought of afterward. Of me laying on the bed as he finger fucked me. The feeling of his groans of pleasure reverberating against my pussy as he stroked himself. I thought of the things we would do in the future. The places I would fuck him. The positions I wanted to try. My eyes squeezed shut as my fingers flew over my clit. I could feel myself convulsing, my breath coming hard.

"Need some help?" My eyes flew open. I hadn't heard him come in. I took in his profile and realized that he was stroking himself as he watched me. A serene look on his face. I said nothing but side stepped in the shower to make room for him. He entered quickly. In seconds I was bent over. My ass pressed against his cock as he thrust into me.

It was not like last night which was slow and emotional. No, this was a new sensation. Quick and hungry. He fucked me so hard I couldn't speak. His hands clasped on my hips. Holding me so I wouldn't fall. My hands holding onto the shower dial for support. The only sound was grunting and raspy breathing as he exploded inside me and I let my juices spill onto him. I felt him go limp inside me as he let go my hips and pulled himself out. Carefully I stood and took the two steps required to hug him. He held me to his chest and kissed my forehead softly.

"What does this mean, Edward?" I mumbled into his chest.

I felt him shrug. "It's up to you. I told you I love you and I do. I want you back. I need you back. It's up to you if you want to take me or not."

"I told you I loved you." I reminded him. "I meant it."

There was a long pause.

"Soo..?" he finally said.

"So I love you. When people love each other they stay together."

"Bella" He said softly. "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes." I whispered as I smiled into his chest. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.


	9. Last Night

**-{9. Last Night}**

{Edward}

"Just one more time..." The desperation in my voice was almost amusing. Even to me.

"We have dinner in a half an hour. We don't have time." She spoke to me the same way one would speak to a misbehaving child. Usually I'd find that annoying but in this case I couldn't disagree with her tenor.

"Please?" I tried one more time pouting out my lip in the way that I knew she couldn't resist. She moved to the dresser and I moved with her. As she casually closed the clasp of her bracelet, one that I had given her long before, I pulled at the bottom of her shirt. In one quick movement she slapped my hand away but I would not be deterred. I was full aware in some more rational part of my being that I was behaving horridly. But I couldn't help it. The last few days with Bella had unlocked some deep primal hunger that thus far had been left undiscovered.

I closed my eyes and sank to my knees. I was not beyond begging.

"Are you serious?" She scoffed looking down at me in all my pathetic glory. Our eyes locked. Clover green in chocolate brown. She kept her face hard but I could see in her eyes she was wavering. Then, a miracle. Her phone started vibrating on the bed behind her. She walked passed me and I heard her pick up the phone and sigh.

"You got lucky." She scolded. "Jasper and Alice are tied up so they postponed our reservations." My cock immediately sprang into action. I rose off the floor and went to her encircling her in my arms and kissing her deeply. She giggled into my mouth as I hastily clawed my way up her shirt and to the clasps of her bra. "Easy," she breathed as I tore at the fabric, "This one is my favorite."

-{}-

{Jasper}

Alice clicked the phone shut and I instantly got harder.

She stood in front of the bed, legs shoulder length apart, posture stern and possessive. Her black teddy hugged her petite figure in all the right places. The riding crop she held seductively in her hand served as a reminder that she was in control and I better behave.

I strained against the fuzzy cuffs that tethered me to the bed in a misguided attempt to touch myself. She slapped the crop against her palm firmly and shook her head. I moaned at the sound. I loved this game and she new it. I strained against the rope that tied my ankles to the bed post just so I could hear the sound again. This time she didn't smack her palm. No, this time the crop landed squarely on my upper thigh. I let out a yelp as pain coursed though my body. Then a contented moan as the stinging dissolved into warm pleasure.

"For that," She said sternly, "you lose your privilege of sight." She pulled a black satin blindfold out of nowhere and stiffly walked over to the bed where she tied it around my eyes. My cock throbbed in anticipation.

For long moments nothing happened. I just lay there in inky blackness and listened to the drone of the air conditioner. Then, just when I was starting to wonder if she left the room I felt rough bristles glide down my chest to the belly button. It must have been her hair brush. She liked to use it in our sex games. The bristles sent pinpoints of sharp sensation through my body as it dragged its way down my happy trail and into the curls of my pubes. She was so close to touching it, but she didn't. Instead she dragged the bristles over the tip and down the underside of my shaft.

I bit my tongue to keep from calling out. It was too soon and I knew if I did she'd just prolong the torture. So I kept with protocol. "Please." I whispered.

"Please, what?" She cooed back at me.

"Please, Ma'am." She replaced the bristles with her tongue as she gently flicked the hole in my tip. I groaned her name and was rewarded with another quick snap of the crop.

"Address me as Ma'am, only!" She ordered. I nodded my head and as soon as I did felt the bed move. She sat on my chest and reached behind her taking my cock in her hand for the first time. I could feel her warm juices dampen my skin as she pumped it hard twice and raked the nails of her other hand down my chest. "Do you like that, soldier?" She asked. As if she didn't know.

"Yes. Ma'am." I assured her.

She pumped me harder. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes." I croaked. "Ma'am"

"What makes you think you deserve to fuck me?" She challenged.

"I don't." Was the customary answer. "Ma'am"

-{}-

{Edward}

"Edward! Aaaaaaa Edward!" No matter how many times I heard it I never got sick of hearing my girl scream out my name while in the throws of passion.

"Bella, oh my Bella!" I called back into her ear. We lay on the floor in a spooning position. Both totally naked as I pounded her from behind. She had already come once and I could tell by her posture and the frantic way she was gyrating her hips that she was about to come again.

"Edward, please!" She begged. She didn't have to ask twice. I could feel my own orgasm building as I increased the speed and pressure of my thrusts. I was right on the edge. All I needed was little push and I'd go tumbling down the hill with her.

"Say it." I whispered into her ear.

She knew instantly what I was talking about. "I love you." She whimpered. I snaked my hand around our thrusting bodies and reached her swollen clit. With reckless abandon I rubbed it until I could feel her pulse and clench around me. Her body went rigid as I pushed in and out of her orgasm.

"Bella!" I called. "Oh god, Bella!" With one final thrust I buried myself as deeply into her as I could. My balls clenched, my shaft strained and my seed filled my lover to the brim.

Our bodies went limp against each other as we tried to catch our breath. "I love you." She repeated.

I pulled her back towards me and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too. So much."

"I'm so happy, Edward." She sighed. "Do you think that we'll make it this time?" The speculation in her voice startled me. I hadn't really thought of it as a concern until now. Instinctively I pulled her closer to my chest and kissed her ear.

"We'll make it." I assured her. She sighed and I could tell she was unsure. I could have argued my points. How much older and wiser we were now. How better equipped we were to handle a serious relationship. But I didn't. I just vowed then and there to make her believe in me. Each and every day. There was no going back. There was no second guesses. I loved Bella Swan and that's the way it was going to stay.

-{}-

{Jasper}

I had no control. I was lost in a fog of inky darkness and intense need. The tethers on each of my limbs kept me from moving even the slightest bit. I had no say in what was happening as she oscillated between circular riding motions and more intense bouncing. Every sensation, every sound was heightened by my lack of sight.

"Fuck me, Soldier, Fuck me!" She called as she bobbed up and down on my knob. It was an ironic statement since it was technically her fucking me.

"Ma'am" I growled. I was only capable of uttering that one word. All other thoughts were entirely devoted to getting off.

I tensed up. This was it. She felt my change in posture and pumped harder. "Coming, Soldier Boy?" She huffed as her own orgasm rose in her belly and fought to break free.

"Yess'um" I croaked before I lost all control of my senses. My toes curled and limbs fought their restraints as my orgasm quivered in my balls and pulsed out my member. Moments later I heard Alice's shriek of pleasure as her orgasm crashed over her with such violence that she convulsed on top of me. She lay sprawled on my chest for a long while with nobody moving.

"Dinner." I managed to mumble as my sanity returned.

"Oh shit our reservations!" She squealed and with that she was off of me. I could hear her running around the room picking up things as she hurried to get ready. I didn't bother asking to be untied. I knew sooner or later she'd get around to it.

-{}-

{Bella}

"A toast!" Alice proposed while lifting her champagne flute. "To us, and to a wonderful future." Six people held their glasses high and clinked them together as they repeated Alice's words. We were all riding an alcohol and sex induced high and it felt great.

"This has been some vacation." Jasper mused.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "Eddy and Bella hook back up, Eddy gets into a fist fight. Get's arrested. Way to steal all the glory, bro." I watched Edward pink beside me and couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not all about us, though." I interceded. "It's your honeymoon." I said pointing at Alice.

"And it was the best one ever!" She declared. "Great food. Great friends. Awesome sex." Everyone burst into a round of applause as Rosalie clinked her fork to her glass.

"May I propose a new toast?" She asked. At Alice's nod she continued. "To awesome sex!"

"To awesome sex!" We all repeated in a hearty round of laughter.

"But seriously," Edward intervened "I hope our drama didn't do too much harm."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Dude, we all knew it was only a matter of time before you guys got back together. I'm glad we were able to provide the time and place."

"Besides, what's a good vacation without a little drama?" Rose asked. "I, for one, found it very entertaining." I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled.

"Now we just have to hook you and Emmett up." I sneered at her. She pinked instantly and her and the man in question exchanged a glance.

Emmett shrugged. "Too late, lil sis."

"What?" I nearly choked on my appetizer.

"Emmett and I decided last night to give it a try as a couple. A real couple."

Another round of applause and this time it was Edward who called our attention. "My turn." He lifted his glass. "To Jasper and Alice. May their union be long and happy. To Emmett and Rose and their fledgling relationship. And to my Bella. May she always gaze at me with love and devotion in her eyes."

I felt myself mist up. Leave it to Emmett to spoil the moment. "And to Edward and his criminal record!" He boomed. Everyone lifted their glass and clinked as laughter once again filled the room. Edward sat down defeated.

"I thought it was beautiful." I whispered in his ear. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and took my hand.

"I meant it."

"I know you did."

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow." Rose suddenly whined.

"I know." Alice sighed. "We should make a pact to come back to Vegas."

"I agree." Jasper nodded.

"Ditto." Boomed Emmett.

"Then one last toast," I declared. "To Vegas!"

"To Vegas!"


	10. Surprise

**-{10. Surprise}-**

{Bella}

When the airplane landed we took a few minutes to say our goodbyes before we went our separate ways. Jasper and Alice headed north to their new condo. Rosalie headed west, Emmett went east and Edward and I... well we just stood there staring at each other.

This was the part I dreaded. Our perfect vacation bubble had been popped and it was time for reality to set in. For a long time we just gazed at each other longingly. Brown and green melding together.

"Bella." He finally breathed. A hint of desperation in his voice. "Bella, I don't want this to end. I don't want us to be over before we even have a chance to start."

"You don't?"

He took a step towards me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "No. I don't. I want this to be the beginning and not the end. I know how it is sometimes. You go on vacation, get a little crazy and things get out of hand. But I don't want us to be that couple. I don't want us to be the people who have a passionate love affair and then forget it as soon as the plane touches down. I want us to be the couple who spent some time apart but figured it out. I want us to be the people who grew stronger for their troubles."

"I want that too." I sighed. "I want it so much. I'm just so scared that life will get in the way again. That we won't be able to balance our time." I felt my heart break a little at the thought of losing my Edward again. I had to work hard to keep my breathing even and my eyes dry.

He shook his head softly and leaned forward planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "No tears." He murmured. I lifted my head and caught his lips with my own. Together we dissolved into a smoldering kiss that seemed to last forever. If we were alone I'm sure it would have developed into something more. But alas, we were not alone and I doubted the families that were gathering at terminal C2 would appreciate the peep show. Needing air, I pulled away. Edward and I both making soft noises of disappointment.

I bit my lower lip and Edward questioned me with his eyes. "I don't want to be alone tonight." He whispered. My lips millimeters from his. "Come home with me."

I smiled wide. "There's nowhere else in the world I would rather be."

In the cab he gave me that look. The kind of look that told me that when we got to his off campus apartment that I was going to be in trouble. I could tell even in his loose pants that he was already semi hard. I didn't know what caused the sudden interest but I didn't really care either.

We literally tumbled into his living room. Our luggage tossed aside. Edward kicking the door closed as we fell to the floor in a heap. As our clothing dissipated our arousal intensified. We kissed, sucked and fucked on his hard wood floor before he even got the chance to pull the key out of the door.

-{}-

{Edward}

I was sitting on my couch checking my email on my lap top when a soft rap on the door interrupted my thoughts. As soon as the door was opened the tall blonde who stood in my hallway undid the sash on her silk kimono and let it drop to the floor revealing her pale nakedness. Her nipples were hard. Her pussy was shaved. She was ready for love.

"Tanya." Fuck. I'd been so lost in my Bella haze that I totally forgot to remedy the Tanya situation.

"Hello, Eddie." She cooed in her sexiest voice. "I've missed you." She breezed through my open door and planted a big wet kiss on my lips. I pulled out of her embrace and staggered backwards.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out.

She giggled and twirled her blonde hair in her fingers. "I'm here to please you." My eyes darted from Tanya to the bathroom where Bella was taking a shower and back again. I wasn't totally fucked yet, but if I didn't find a way to get Tanya the hell out of here then I'd be fucked very soon. Tanya came closer and reached out for my pants. Grabbing the zipper and tugging it down as I tried to block her. I stumbled back a few more feet and the back of my legs made contact with the couch. Losing my balance I fell on my ass. Tanya knelt before me and reached out for the button on my pants. I blocked her hand and pushed here away as she struggled to pull at my clothes.

"You can't be here." I stated firmly.

Another giggle. "Playing hard to get? Okay, I'll play along."

Just then the bathroom door clicked open and small, soft feet padded their way down the hall. They stopped dead in their tracks when were directly behind us. From behind it must have looked so awful. Me seated on the couch, my naked ex girlfriend hunched before me reaching for my cock. I heard Bella gasp and in a flash I was off the couch and standing before both of them.

"What the fuck, Edward!" Bella spat. Disbelief written clearly across her face. I raised my hands in defense and prepared for battle. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

Tanya stood and glared at Bella. "What the fuck am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing here is more like it."

"This isn't what it looks like." I told Bella.

"Not what it looks like?" She shrieked. Her attention temporarily back on me again. "You have a naked slut in your living room!"

"Slut?" Tanya hissed. "Why you self righteous little bitch."

"Ladies..." I tried but they ignored me.

"If you're gonna insult me at least put some clothes on. God, you look like a blow up doll." Bella sneered.

"It's better then what you have on. What's on those ratty old pajama pants? Kermit the frog?"

"Damn straight."

Tanya scoffed. "It's bad enough he had to spend all vacation with you. Why don't you go home little girl and let the big people have their fun."

"The big people? You must be referring to Edward and I because in case you haven't noticed, I was here first."

"I always knew you were naïve Bella, I wasn't aware that you were delusional."

Bella snickered and I knew by the look on her face that she was about to let Tanya have it. "Now listen here you piece of cheap, trailer park trash. I've spent the last week making sweet passionate love to that man," She punctuated the words by pointing at my frozen form. "And I know the look on that man's face when he's about to climb the heights of passion. And that-" She motioned to the look of horror on my face. "- is not the look of an Edward that's about to get fucked. That's the look of an Edward who just found a long gray hair in his tuna fish sandwich."

Tanya was fuming. If this was a cartoon then steam would be coming out of her ears. "Your lying!" She accused. "You're just jealous because I have Edward and you realize what a mistake you made by letting him go. Edward and I have been working on our relationship and we're getting back together." Both women glared at me. I took a deep breath. My entire future hinged on my next few words.

"Tanya," I started and her face softened. "Bella's right. About everything. I never wanted you to find out this way but Bella and I have reconciled. I love her. I want to be with her. And yes, we have been sleeping together."

Tanya's eyes flared wildly as she shifted her attention squarely on me. "You bastard!" She spat in my direction. "You miserable bastard! After everything I've done for you, you do this to me!"

"I'm sorry." I muttered. It was a genuine apology but Tanya would have nothing of it. She stomped forward and grabbed her Kimono off the floor. Wrapping it securely around her body she glided towards the door with her chin in the air. She waited as I opened the door for her and leaned in to whisper "I really am sorry." She locked eyes with me for a millisecond but said nothing as she paraded down the hall and out of my life. I felt horrible. I may not love her but I didn't want to humiliate her either.

I turned and faced Bella. I expected the worst. "Bella," I approached her cautiously afraid that she would reject me. When she was close enough to me I reached out and stroked her cheek. She flinched slightly at my touch but recovered quickly. "I'm so, so sorry you had to deal with that." She focused her attention on the painting on the far wall refusing to make eye contact. I tried to turn her chin to face me but she refused. This was not good.

"Why was she here?" She asked without looking at me.

"She just showed up." I sighed exasperated. "I opened the door, she dropped her robe and then you came out. I guess I should have called her from the hotel and given her a heads up that things would be different when I got home." She still didn't look at me. "You believe me right? I mean you said yourself that I didn't look like a man who was about to make love."

"No. You didn't. But you did look like a man who got caught. So I don't know what to believe."

My jaw dropped. "Bella, I swear I didn't invite her!"

"So it's a coincidence?" Her eyes snapped from the far wall to my eyes. She studied me hard. Searching my eyes for any hint of deception.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted in frustration.

She bit her bottom lip and just when I thought the truth was getting through to her she said "I think I should go."

"What? _Why?_" I sputtered.

"I just... I need some time to think." She moved past me and reached for her suitcase. Every cell in my body was screaming for me to stop her but I couldn't. I was frozen. Completely helpless as I watched her gather her things and head for the door.

"This is crazy." I muttered as she was about to step into the hall. "This is absolutely crazy." She turned and looked at me. Her bottom lip trembling. "Please don't go." I begged. I took a step forward and she shifted away from me slightly. I reached my hand out to cup her cheek and her face twitched. She was cracking, trying desperately not to cry. I could tell.

She let me kiss her on the forehead before she walked out the door.

I broke down and cried.


	11. Coffee Shop

**Note:**** Just an FYI to all the readers out there. The website is experiencing a few glitches right now and many authors aren't able to update their stories at this time.**

**The glitch seems to effect the more popular fanbases, Twilight and Harry Potter being just a few of them. The only reason that I'm able to update is because someone found a way around the glitch and posted it in the forums. However, many authors do not know about the work around.**

**So if you're wondering why some of your favorite authors aren't uploading, it's probably the web sites fault and not the authors. Please be patient.**

**BTW. I changed my author name again. It was time.**

**Thanks!**

**-{11. Coffee Shop}-**

{Edward}

I blew my nose one more time and tossed the tissue into the trash. Interestingly enough the last time I cried it had been about Bella too. We were in my parents living room watching a movie. My parents were upstairs and we were trying to keep things neutral around them. But in reality it was one of the last nights of our relationship and we both knew it. At one point when the protagonist of the film made his impassioned speech to his girlfriend Bella and I both looked over at each other and started to cry.

We were both so tired. Tired of the fighting. Tired of the heart ache and we just didn't want to do it anymore. Now it was two years later and I was still tired. Tired of being away from her. Tired of spending night after night without her in my arms. I thought she was tired too. I thought she missed me as much as I missed her. I thought the last week meant the same to her as it did to me. She told me it did. Hell, she showed me it did. So how did everything go so wrong?

Sure the scene in my living room looked bad. Sure, I could understand how Bella could misinterpret it at first, but anyone with eyes could see that I had no interest in Tanya. And even if Bella were blind she heard me tell Tanya that it was over.

To say it was one of the worst nights of my life would be a bit of an overstatement. However it was definitely the worst night in recent memory.

Now as my brain spun out of control I sat at my kitchen table. My lap top and my cell phone in front of me. I was logged into both of my email accounts and my instant messaging service. I prayed she would pop online just for a millisecond so I could at least try to talk to her. Or answer one of my text messages. I'd sent her five.

Finally I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out the house. I left my computer running, grabbed my cell phone and walked out the door.

The sun was just barely rising over the city as I walked out of my apartment building and down the street. The entire trip I watched my feet trudge over the cracked pavement. I didn't need to pay attention to where I was going. I knew the route by heart. When I arrived at my favorite coffee shop I paid no notice to anyone as I ordered and paid for my Caramel Latte. Instead I walked with the same apathetic pace to the corner of the room, sat down and stared out the window.

-{}-

{Bella}

My room mate sat on her bed, Ipod blaring in her ears, a book pressed to her nose. As I walked into my dorm room she nodded a greeting without looking up from what I assumed was her homework. I set my luggage down on my bed and waved goodbye. She nodded again and I was out the door. I couldn't stay there. There was no way I was going to be able to think clearly with her muffled Screamo music wafting into my ears and sleep was totally out of the question. I needed air and space. I needed to move.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped it open and read the text. It simply said "I love you, please come back." I framed a million replies in my mind but sent none. I simply didn't know what I wanted to say. I want so badly to tell him I'm sorry. That I didn't mean for any of this to happen. That I loved him and all I wanted to do was fall asleep in his arms. But I didn't say any of that. I couldn't. Not while my mind was so clouded with other things.

Not while I was so afraid.

Edward didn't deserve to be treated this way. He didn't deserve a girlfriend who told him that she loved him then ran away at the first sign of trouble. He didn't deserve a girlfriend who didn't have faith in him.

Of course Edward wouldn't sleep with Tanya right under my nose. Edward wasn't that kind of sleazeball nor was he that kind of idiot. You'd have to be really stupid to think you could get away with a stunt like that. And of course Tanya was the type of skank to show up unannounced in her birthday suit. So why did I doubt him? Why did I run? It makes perfect sense, so why?

Now as I marched through the city streets I kept asking myself these very questions. Before I knew it I was standing in front of my favorite coffee shop. I stared at the front door a full minute before deciding to go inside. I wasn't until I had that I noticed the redhead staring out the window. He didn't see me. I could still leave. I could run again. But I didn't because I knew I couldn't run forever.

I bypassed the counter and walked over to his table. He must have been lost in thought because he didn't even flinch. He just gazed out the window at the murky nothing of the streets at night.

"Hey" I said softly. It took a second for the sound to register. When it did he snapped his head in my direction and a sad smile flickered across his lips.

"Bella." He acknowledged let out a long breath. "I'm so glad you're here." And he was glad. I could see the hope burning in his eyes. It made me feel horrible that I was about to snuff out that hope. That I was about to break his heart.

"Can I sit down?" I motioned to the seat across from him which was currently supporting his feet. He moved them and I sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked when he realized I didn't order anything.

"No." I said shaking my head and letting my eyes rest on my hands. "I kinda just want to talk."

-{}-

{Edward}

"Okay." I nodded studying her face.

She took a deep breath and met my eyes. "I'm sorry but it's over. In truth it should have never began again."

My heart skidded to a stop in my chest and the bile rose into my throat. "What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do this again, Edward. I can't go through the pain of losing you again. I won't survive it."

I leaned across the table and took hold of one of her hands. My eyes blazing into hers. I could see her unshed tears brimming at the surface. I could fell her fear exuding off of her posture. "You're not going to lose me." I stated adamantly. "I'm here. I'm always going to be here. Forever."

She pulled her hand out of mine and wrapped her arms across her chest. "You can't promise me that, Edward. That's what you said last time."

"I can promise you that. I know how I feel and for me this is forever." She shook her head in denial and I could feel a steady trickle of anger seeping through my veins. This was NOT the way I pictured this conversation going, at all. In frustration I raked my hands through my hair and fell back into my chair.. "What do you want me to say, Bella? Whatever it is I'll say it."

"Nothing. I want you to say nothing. I just wanted to tell you that no matter how things are now I know that eventually the other foot is going to drop. Our happy little love bubble is going to pop and I can't handle that eventuality so I'm going to stop the heartache now."

"You have no idea what the future will bring."

She scoffed "This from the man who just promised me forever."

"Damn it, Bella. Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Because it needs to be done! Someone needs to step up and admit that this love affair of ours is doomed."

"You don't know that. You can't possibly know that." I hissed in spite of myself. I could feel my anger getting the best of me. I shoved my hands under the table and clenched and unclenched my fist to try to release some of the tension.

"I do!" She leaned forward but didn't unwrap her arms. "I can see it already. Tanya was just proof of it. Something will happen, you'll leave and it'll be over." Her tears breached the surface and flowed down her cheeks.

"I'm gonna leave? Or you're going to push me away? Because it seems to me that I've been the one sticking my neck out while all you have to do is sit there and nod." Totally wrong thing to say. As I huffed out a breath the tears in her eyes evaporated into intense anger.

"Fuck you, Edward." She spat in my direction before getting up and walking for the front door. But I would not have it this time. She was not going to walk out on me again. I shoved my chair backwards and stomped into the street. She was a full block away walking as fast as she could towards her apartment. I called her name. She didn't turn around. I jogged in her direction and when I caught up I grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Let go of me!" She squealed shoving me back hard. I stumbled but managed to get a grip on both her arms and keep her from fleeing.

"No." I refused. "Not until you hear me out." An old lady walking her dog passed us and gave me a fearful look. Bella paid her no mind. She didn't try to move or speak. She simply nodded curtly and glared at me.

-{}-

{Bella}

"Look," He started. "I can't do anything about before. It's the past. I can't take away the pain it caused you. But I can promise you that it was just as painful for me as it was for you. I agonized over our loss, Bella. I mourned it. I spent my nights clutching a pillow pretending it was you, and I spent the days studying old photos because I thought it was the only way that I'd ever see you again."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes again as his voice cracked. I hated doing this to him. I hated it, but it was the right thing to do. Wasn't it? As he continued I wasn't sure anymore. I felt like a war was going on inside me. "It hurt and it was sad." He acknowledged. "Believe me when I say that I'm just as afraid of going through that pain as you are. And don't tell me you're not afraid because I know you are. I can see it written clearly on your face." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I should have known that he would see right through to the heart of the matter.

"Now you told me that you want us to be together at the air port and I believe that. But if I'm wrong, you've got to tell me. Tell me once and for all that it's over and I'll walk away and never look back." He let go of my arms and studied me hard. I felt my stomach flip as a million thoughts clattered through my mind.

It was time to make a choice.


	12. Decision

**Note:**** Well, we've reached the end folks. This is the last chapter of Rude Awakening and since the website is still not fixed my new story can not be uploaded yet. I will add it as soon as the admins fix the glitch.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and the favorites. I appreciate each and every one of them.**

**Again, this chapter is for VampirePony. Thank you so much dear. Without your late night chats this story would have never been.**

**-{12. Decision }-**

{Bella}

I stood there in front of the dry cleaner and studied my lover. Determination written clearly on his face. His eyes perfectly blank. I looked for some sign of my Edward. For the twinkle in his green eyes. His famous crooked smile. But I found nothing that resembled the man I loved. In front of me was a sad man. A man who was preparing to walk away. The thought broke my heart.

Long seconds ticked by. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I could feel my heart breaking inside my chest. It made no sense. Wasn't this whole thing supposed to be about avoiding pain?

"I... I..." I stuttered. The hope crept back into his eyes as my voice faltered. My heart swelled. I wanted that hope to be there. I was so happy that I'd failed to extinguish it. Instead each second that ticked passed without a flat out rejection seemed to feed it. It burned brighter then ever now.

I shook my head and scolded myself mentally. What the hell was I doing? I wanted to spare us the pain of having to lose each other. All I accomplished was misery on both sides. It was obvious by his puffy cheeks that he'd been crying and I'd spent all night trying to keep the tears at bay.

Then I realized something. I just couldn't do it.

As scared as I was I couldn't walk away. I loved him too much. I needed him too much. I covered my face with my hands. My tears coming full force now. He pulled my palms away from my eyes and set them at my sides. I did not replace them. Hell, he deserved to watch me suffer after what I'd just put him through. Instead I went the one place I wanted to be all along. I took a step forward and buried my face in his chest. Even over my sobbing I could hear him release a long unsteady breath. As he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head I could feel him shaking.

He was crying too.

I pushed the safety of his strong chest away and forced myself to look up at his tear stained cheeks. "I'm an idiot." I declared. He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but I ignored him. "I'm an idiot and a coward and I don't understand why you're still standing here."

He looked down at me in disbelief. "You don't know why? Bella, I don't have a choice." I could feel my eyebrows knit together as I stared back up at him in confusion. He shook his head as if trying to dislodge a painful memory. "If I walk away," He said softly. "My life is over. I'll still be alive. I'm not melodramatic enough to say that I'll die. But I won't be living either. I'll just exist. I couldn't live with myself if I let you go now. Not when we have the chance to build something really special. You keep talking about our past like it was a horror show. But you're totally ignoring the fact that 98% of it was happy. It was beautiful and we have the chance to make it better then it was before."

"I know." I admitted. "I'm just..." My eyes swept the city around me hoping that I would find divine inspiration in the brick and mortar. When I found none I had no choice but to rest my eyes on his and speak the truth. It was what he deserved. "I'm just terrified. In truth I've never been more afraid then I am now. I wasn't afraid the first time around because I didn't know what it would feel like to feel you pull away from me. Now I do and I never want to feel that way again."

"Neither do I." He said. His voice cracking slightly.

"I wasn't afraid in Las Vegas because the city had swept me up in it's spell. It was wonderful, Edward but it wasn't quite reality and that sort of took the edge off. But now we're here. Back to real life. Back to school and work and I'm afraid again." I took a deep breath and tried to organize my thoughts. "I used Tanya as an excuse to push you away because I thought it would be best for both of us. I thought it would save us both the pain of realizing that we can't make it. Now I see that all I've really done is caused a lot of needless suffering, and I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything for a solid minute. When it looked like he wasn't going to speak I told him I was sorry again and he sighed. "Don't you think I know all that, Bella?" He asked with a small chuckle. "Don't you think I know you well enough by now to know the way your mind works?" He reached out for me and pulled me to him. I went willingly into the heat of his body and melted into his chest once again. "I knew you were just looking for a way out before you got too sucked in. But I can't keep playing this game with you. I want a relationship. A real, adult relationship with you and if I'm going to build that then I can't be worried that you're going to run off on me every time things get hard."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What do you want, really? You need to tell me so that I can move forward."

I bit my lower lip in an attempt to suppress the scary words. "I want you." I mumbled into the muscles of his chest. "All of you, forever."

-{}-

{Edward}

I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders as my girl snuggled into my chest. I bent my lips down to her ear and kissed her temple. "Then can we please start tonight over? Will you please come home with me and stay there?" I felt her nod and then we were walking hand in hand across the city.

When we got to my apartment I let her in first. She turned to me, her face solemn. "I really am sorry, Edward. I know I made a mess of this."

"Shh," I whispered as I crossed the room and embraced her. "It's over now. We're starting over."

She gazed into my eyes longingly and in a throaty voice whispered, "Make love to me."

I didn't need to be asked twice. I kissed her deeply and she sighed into my mouth. Her agile fingers worked their way up my shirt and soon it was falling to the floor. I returned the favor by removing her shirt and then undoing the clasps of her bra. I kissed my way down her stomach and pulled her pants and undies down with my teeth. As I came face to face with her pussy I'd realized that she had shaved. When I'd seen Tanya her shaven status did nothing to me. But looking at Bella, smelling her sex, I felt my cock spring into action. I moved closer to her hot pussy and snaked my tongue out of my mouth. It connected with her outer lips. Her smooth skin against my face felt amazing. I could still smell a hint of the shaving cream she'd used. She moaned and spread her legs for me. Taking her clit into my mouth I suckled it softly before dipping my tongue deeper into her creamy folds. She laced her fingers into my hair and held my head firm to the juncture of her thighs. When her legs were quivering and shaking with pleasure she pulled my face up to hers and kissed me tenderly.

She finished undressing me and pushed me onto the couch. She perched herself on top of me and stroked me until I was so hard I thought I was gonna explode. Gliding my solid organ into her dripping pussy she moaned my name. I grabbed her ass and buried myself deep into her womanly recesses, withdrew and buried myself into her again. She groaned and ground her lips into mine. As we bumped and thudded our way to glory her hands wondered up her chest. Her slender fingers tweaking her nipples.

"God," I growled as my balls began to twitch.

"Just a little more." She plead on top of me. "Just a little more, please." I chewed my lower lip and tried to think of anything that would delay my orgasm but as Bella twisted her perky pink nipples she moaned my name again and again. It didn't help. Finally when I was sure I was about to come I was forced to shove my fingers between our thrusting hips and twiddle her clit until she was roaring in ecstasy. Seconds later my own orgasm bubbled into my stomach and spilled out my cock into my girlfriends wanting box.

I collapsed back into the couch and she sprawled out on top of me. "I love you." She sighed. By flaccid penis still inside of her.

"I love you too, Baby." I whispered into her ear. "You have no idea now happy I am."

I felt her smile against my chest. "If you're half as happy as I am then I have a very good idea."

We lay there intertwined for hours. Touching, kissing, loving. With my girl on my chest life was perfect.

The End


End file.
